Fixer Upper
"Fixer Upper" is a song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez and is sung by Bulda (Maia Wilson), Cliff, Olaf (Josh Gad), and the rest of the trolls, with additional dialogue by Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. During the song, the trolls sing about a romantic relationship between Anna and Kristoff and how they can fix each other with love. Lyrics Bulda: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks? Female Troll 1: Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet? Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes well he Always ends up sorta smelly Bulda: But you’ll never meet a fella who's as Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer upper So he's got a few flaws — Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain, dear... Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer... Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws! Small Group of Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper But this we're certain of You can fix this fixer upper up With a little bit of love! Kristoff: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here. Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dear... Is it the way that he runs scared? Male Troll 3: Or that he's socially impaired? Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? What? Cliff: Are you holding back your fondness Due to his unmanly blondeness? Female Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer upper He's got a couple a' bugs His isolation Is confirmation Of his desperation for healing hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer upper Is to fix him up with you! Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay? Cliff: So she's a bit of a fixer upper Male Troll 4: That’s a minor thing Male Troll 5: Her quote "engagement" Is a ''flex arrangement...'' Troll Child: And by the way, I don't see no ring! Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer upper Her brain's a bit betwixt! Get the fiancé Out of the way And the whole thing will be fixed! Bulda: We’re not saying you can change him Cause people don't really change'' We're only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange People make bad choices If they're mad or scared or stressed But throw a little love their way... '''Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way! Bulda with Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best! All Trolls: True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper That's what it's all about! Cliff: Father! Female Troll 3: Sister! Male Troll 6: Brother! All Trolls: We need each other To raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper But when push comes to shove... Olaf: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is... Trolls: True! True! True, true, true! Love (True love!) Love, love, love, love, love! Love! (True love!) T-rue… Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded — Anna: Wait, what? Troll Priest: You're getting married. Trolls: Love! Trivia *There is also an instrumental version of "Fixer Upper". * In the film, the song contains more dialogue than the soundtrack version. * The song is notable for providing Anna with confirmation that she was right about how Elsa didn't mean to freeze Arendelle; Bulda says, "People make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed", and Elsa froze the kingdom following the exposure of her powers. * The song also subtly provides the key to controlling Elsa's power, with the line "true love brings out their best." Category:Songs